User talk:Lensor
New Template Hi Lensor, welcome to the wiki. As you have seen i've been mostly inactive this last year but as I said on my talk page, i'm always watching around for bandalism and helping newcomers if they wat to carry on with the wiki. Beign in this time of the year (Almost christmas & New Years Eve) im quite busy with everyday chores, but i will try to find time to do this new template you asked about. Give me a few days and i'll update you with whatever I come up with. Feel free to contact me whenever you need. EDIT1: Shouldn't we add anothe column in "SkillTableHeader" so it ends up showing: Image - Name - Skill Level - Learning Level - SP Cost - Skill Enchants Currently, the "Skill level" column does not exist, so how do we do to add the desired level of the skill? What do you propose? Loki (talk) 13:03, December 21, 2015 (UTC) EDIT2: Hi Loki, thanks for the quick reply! To be honest, i have a very limited idea about how coding works, but if you explained it to me, im certain i would be able to help editing templates and writing new ones too. From the way I see it, we need to find a way to fetch the data from a specific row in the skillLevelTable of a given skill. (i tried to google on how table transformations work, but i didn't really get it) Lensor (talk) 19:42, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Edit 3 Don't worry about coding, that's my job around here, hahaha. What I was asking was about how do you want to see the "SkillTable" (Already transformed). Currently, when we apply the "SkillTableHeader" Template, we use as arguments the name of the skill, in this way: }} That gives us a table based on those skills, right? That is shown as the following columns Image - Name - Learning Level - SP Cost - Skill Enchants What i was asking is: What do you want to do when you put "|level = 6" for example, as an argument in skill table. I don't really understand how do you want to show that info. If you can clarify how must we show that, I have no problem in coding it. For example: Image - Name - Skill Level - Learning Level - SP Cost - Skill Enchants Loki (talk) 13:48, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Edit 4 Hi, I think it would best to display the info in the following way: Image - Name - Skill Level - Type - MP - HP - SP - Range - Description - Attribute - Skill Enchants I did not include Learning Level because it will be in the sub-headings of the class' skills page, like here. Let me know what you think Lensor (talk) 03:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Edit 5 Okay, I got it, I will work on that tomorrow, it shouldn't be too difficult to implement. Also, are there Skills that cost MP & HP at the same time? I've been off lineage 2 for so long that I can't remember. If there are skills that consume MP & HP at the same time, two columns seem logical, but if those two are mutually exclusive (A skill takes HP or MP, but not both) we will be wasting a column because the majority of the skills only take one (Or MP or HP) Loki (talk) 14:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Edit 5 True, i was thinking of Crush of Doom, but it only consumes HP and no MP. The skill table will contain several skills, most of which only rely on MP, but occasionally an HP-consuming skill will have to be part of the table. How should i display the skill cost info for Crush of Doom in this case if we only keep 1 column? Maybe just put 0 in the MP column and specify the HP cost in description? Lensor (talk) 05:51, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Edit 6: Crush of Doom We have two options available: either we use 1 Column named MP/HP and specify whenever the skills consumes HP (There are only a handfull skill that consume hp) Or, on the other hand we use two columns and complete them. I'll try to do two examples of it, and try it in a sandbox page. Minor Edit: I've made some progress, check it out: User:Nico2236/Sandbox Loki (talk) 11:47, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Edit 7 Hey Loki, happy New Year! :) That template looks great, i think it's only missing "range", "attribute" and "enchant" columns, then I'll be able to start using it to full out all classes' skills (after you show me how to use it ofc! xD) Great job on the template and all the best for 2016! Lensor (talk) 17:44, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Edit 8 Hi Lensor, sorry i've off for the holidays, kinda busy you know. I'll get to work on thje template this week. I'll have it finished by friday, max. I'll show you how to use it once i'm done with it, but it's kinda complicated for me to precisely program the "descriptions" in each skill, because the text may vary with the level (for example, in Power Strike, the power of the skill in the description goes up as the skill level rises) I'll try to work around it. Loki (talk) 22:56, January 10, 2016 (UTC)